Tarot Court
Tarot Court「タロットコート」is an anime fanseries of the Yaoi-genre created by PENStrike. Story Since the beginning of the first magic era, better known as Era Moon「エラムーン」the Tarot Kingdom was held togeher through the power of Tarots: magical abilities, spells and items through the form of two card decks, Major and Minor「メジャーとマイナ」. As follow up to them, is the Arcana「アルカナ」; a special, sacred place hidden beneath the kingdom by a magical forcefield, a second protecting the kingdom. During the second era, or Era Sun「エラサン」, the ruler of the kingdom: Emperor Griff「グリフ皇帝」had sacrificed himself in order to protect his newborn son, as done with his wife a year prior. Now 15-years-later, the beginning of Era Light「エラライト」is in session; starting with the fallen emperor's now-teenage son: Schwert「シュヴァート」, who unlike a majority of the kingdom's citizens, fell into the 1.100% who were born with the sign of the Fool「フール」, their magic and furthermore natural abilities weaker than the average tarot user. In order to strengthen his abilities and someday officially rule the Tarot Kingdom, Schwert must first enroll in the Tarot Court「タロットコート」: the elite school for tarot users in training, and place where he meets a peer of whom he shares a friendly rivalry, Vollmond Silverline「ボルモンド・シルバーライン」. Characters Students of Tarot Court * Schwert「シュヴァート」 Tarot: The Fool (Major Arcana) Swords (Minor Arcana) Magic Type: Basic Magic (Spheres, Beams etc.) Only son to the fallen emperor, Emperor Griff. Schwert is friendly and loyal, especially to his friends and is willing to fight for them, no matter the opponent. Being part of the extremely small and unlucky to be given the Fool tarot, Schwert's physical lean and toned build change the fact he his accident prone and cannot weild any weapon, even if he masters it mentally. He is carefree and willing to risk his own life for the sake of others, much to others chagrin. He dreams of being like his father, the ideal emperor of the kingdom, his tarot not standing in his way. *'Vollmond Silverline'「ボルモンド・シルバーライン」 Tarot: The Moon (Major Arcana) Cups (Minor Arcana) Magic Type: Light (Moonlight/Starlight) Vollmond is a laid-back and calm 15-year-old individual in Schwert's class, who always keeps his cool but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Schwert have a friendly rivalry, often fighting physically or verbally, only to shown great concern for one-another in the end. Vollmond possesses a variety of odd habits, uncluding his odd habit of "sleep-casting". During the time of Era Moon, his family was part of Emperor Griff's court/guard, thereby having quite a bit of wealth. *[[Wald Whitewood|'Wald Whitewood']]「ウォルド・ホワイトウッド」 Tarot: Strength (Major Arcana) Pentacles/Coins (Minor Arcana) Magic Type: Earth/Nature On the surface, Wald is impassive, apathetic and unmoved by the emotions or words of others, always seeing himself before and above the ones around him. Deep underneath this brickwall-thick facade, is a quiet and reserved, yet highly sensitive little boy who never received much affection as a child, filling this void by talking and playing with the plants outside through the use of his tarot. As a child during the time of late Era Moon, he enjoyed playing music but now claims he lost interest in it, oblivious to that when he played, others actually enjoyed it. *[[Coal Verbrennungsofen|'Coal Verbrennungsofen']]「コール・バーブレナングソーフェン」 Tarot: The Devil (Major Arcana) Wands (Minor Arcana) Magic Type: Fire Coal is a serious and pessimistic 15-year-old. He has a dark and furious temper, has a sharp tongue and openly blunt, and hostile towards those around him. Coal doesn't how much interest or real ambition, seeing many activities and concepts pointless, and waste of his time. In his free time, he enjoys sleeping and his favorite things are spicy foods. He possesses some sweetness to him but not much. During the time of Era Moon, Coal's parents abandoned him. He is still in search of them. Expelled * [[Zauber Wiz|'Zauber Wiz']]「ザウバー・ウィズ」 Tarot: The Magician Magic Type: Wind Zauber is an intelligent yet arrogant and level-headed ex-student at Tarot Court. * [[Zap|'Zap']]「ザップ」 Tarot: The Star Magic Type: The Sky (Electricity) An ex-student at Tarot Court, who has a charming personalitybut sometimes lets fun get in th e way of work. Locations Trivia Category:Tarot Court Category:PENStrike